


Três Segredos

by Lisbonissima



Category: La casa de papel | Money Heist (TV)
Genre: F/M, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Secrets
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:27:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26834446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisbonissima/pseuds/Lisbonissima
Summary: - Você tem certeza de que está bem pra conversarmos agora, cariño? – A voz de Raquel é suave, mas traz consigo um peso que Paula não lembra de ter percebido em outros momentos.- Sim, mãe. – Ela senta-se cruzando as pernas e ergue a cabeça – Estou pronta. Chega de segredos.
Relationships: Raquel Murillo/Professor | Sergio Marquina
Comments: 9
Kudos: 26





	Três Segredos

**Author's Note:**

> Olha quem tá vivaaa!
> 
> Sim, euzinha, com uma fic que comecei pra Prompt Party (tema família), e que conquistou um lugar imenso no meu coração.
> 
> Espero que vcs gostem! <3
> 
> !!!! Referência à violência doméstica!!!!

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 37 segundos antes da Hora Zero.**

Paula respira fundo. São quase 3h da manhã.

A porta de madeira a sua frente está fechada, como de costume, e o silêncio indica que sua mãe e Sergio estão dormindo. Ainda bem. _Deus me livre ouvir eles fazendo alguma coisa mais uma vez._ Não que a probabilidade de ela pegar eles no flagra fosse grande, ao menos não hoje, depois da noite exaustiva que a família inteira teve.

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 6h52 minutos antes da Hora Zero.**

\- Quinze anos, mãe! Eu já tenho quinze anos! Eu não sou mais uma criança, _joder_!

\- Olha a boca, Paula Murillo!

\- Olha a boca, o quê? Além de proibir quem eu beijo agora também vai controlar como eu uso a minha própria língua pra falar?! Eu odeio você e essa sua hipocrisia de merda!

Dizer que Paula está indignada é pouco. Não, ela não está apenas indignada, ela está possessa, puta da cara! Ela sempre tentou ser uma boa filha, mas todos tem um limite e ela havia finalmente chegado ao seu.

\- O quê? Vai ficar me olhando com essa cara de quem não sabe o que eu tô falando?! – Paula olha para sua mãe, que parece ter congelado com o rosto em uma expressão facial de indignação, o olhar um misto de surpresa e.. dor? _Não deixa ela te enganar, Paula! Isso aí não é dor coisa nenhuma, ela só está querendo te manipular._ – Surpresa que a filhinha perfeita de repente consegue perceber quem você é de verdade?!

\- _Mija_ , por favor – Raquel tenta se aproximar, esticando a mão em direção ao braço de Paula, mas ela não permite, dando dois passos para trás.

\- Não! Não me toca! Você vem com essa história de “sou sua amiga” pra cá, e “pode me contar o que precisar” pra lá, pra depois me apunhalar pelas costas! Eu te odeio! Você é uma falsa, hipócrita, que numa semana conversa abertamente com a filha sobre sexo e masturbação pra na outra proibir ela de namorar! **Proibir de namorar!** Como se a gente ainda estivesse no século XIX!

\- Paula, me escuta. É óbvio que você pode namorar! Mas com alguém que te mereça! Esse William, ele é um moleque! – Raquel respira profundamente, tentando se acalmar – Eu sei que você não consegue enxergar isso agora, mas ele vai te fazer mal, _cariño_... Eu sei que parece que tudo são flores pra você, mas pra quem vê de fora é tão nítido, _mija_ – Os olhos dela se enchem de lágrimas e sua voz sai embargada, mas ela não chora – Então, sim, você pode me odiar o quanto quiser, porém eu ainda sou sua mãe, Paula, e eu morro antes de permitir que você permaneça em um relacionamento abusivo!

\- Que abusivo, mãe! Você tá louca! Foi só um comentário sobre uma maldita sobremesa, ele se preocupa com minha saúde!

\- Não foi só isso, e você sabe muito bem. Por deus, Paula, a gente já conversou tanto sobre isso... – Raquel passa a mão pela testa, um misto de frustração e desespero – eu não sei mais o que fazer pra te ajudar a sair dessa bolha!

\- Ah tá, agora eu que vivo numa bolha! Me poupa, vai!

\- O que você quer dizer com isso, Paula Murillo?

\- O que eu quero dizer, mãe? O que eu quero dizer?! Eu quero dizer que é fácil julgar o relacionamento dos outros quando se achou o senhor perfeitinho, que vai atrás de você pra, literalmente, qualquer lugar no mundo! Ou você acha que a vida é fácil pra todo mundo assim como é pra você?! É óbvio que você vai achar um monte de defeitos no William, olha a referência que você tem! O Sergio faz tudo o que você quer, te segue feito um cachorrinho! Você não faz a menor noção do que é realmente ter que lutar pra fazer uma relação dar certo!

\- Você não tem ideia do que você está falando – A voz de Raquel sai quase que em um sussurro, mas Paula a ouve nitidamente.

\- Que foi? – É impossível controlar o sorriso irônico que toma conta de seus lábios – Acabaram os argumentos, é? Não é tão fácil manter a postura quando alguém estoura sua própria bolha, né, Raquel?

\- Ela ainda é sua mãe, Paula – pela primeira vez Sergio se mostra presente na conversa. Voz calma, porém firme – demonstre respeito.

\- Sergio – Raquel chama a atenção de seu esposo. Uma troca de olhares é suficiente para que eles se comuniquem e ele dá o espaço que as duas precisam, se retirando da cozinha. Mas não sem antes segurar a mão de sua esposa e lhe beijar o topo da cabeça.

Paula está apoiada na parede, braços cruzados, e Raquel puxa uma das cadeiras brancas enquanto olha para sua filha.

\- A gente precisa conversar.

A adolescente revira os olhos, mas entende o recado e senta-se no lugar que sua mãe havia indicado, mesmo que a contragosto. Raquel dá a volta na mesa e se senta à frente de Paula.

\- O que você se lembra do Alberto? – Raquel surpreende sua filha com a pergunta, que claramente deixa as duas desconfortáveis.

\- Você quer dizer o meu pai?

Raquel acena positivamente com a cabeça.

\- Você só pode estar de sacanagem comigo – a postura de Paula é tensa. Ela está sentada na ponta da cadeira, braços ainda cruzados e olhar desafiador – Você passa anos ignorando esse assunto, fingindo que ele não existe e que a gente vive nesse mundo onde tudo é perfeito, pra um dia acordar e decidir que não só vai me proibir de namorar como também quer falar sobre meu pai?! Qual é o seu problema?! Você já pensou em respeitar o que eu penso e sinto algum dia ou tudo fazia parte dessa farsa que você criou?!

\- Paula, chega! – O olhar de Raquel é tão intenso que cala Paula imediatamente.

Silêncio toma conta do ambiente.

A jovem observa sua mãe: cabelos soltos, pele bronzeada, vestido leve. Um puta de um contraste com o peso que ela traz em seu rosto: cenho franzido, veias saltadas, lábios contraídos... Paula não se lembra a última vez de ter percebido sua mãe tão tensa.

_Exceto que você se lembra, não é mesmo?_

As memórias são escassas e a cada ano que passa cada vez menos nítidas, mas elas existem. Aos poucos as peças do quebra-cabeças começam a se unir em sua mente, mas Paula não quer acreditar no que ela está pensando. Não pode ser verdade.

\- _Mamá_ , por que você quer falar do meu pai agora? – sua voz sai mais frágil do que ela gostaria.

Raquel está com a cabeça baixa, mexendo em sua aliança, mãos sobre a mesa. Ela inspira e expira profundamente uma última vez antes de encarar os olhos inquisitivos de Paula.

\- O que você lembra da nossa vida em Madrid, _mija_?

\- Menos do que eu gostaria, _mamá_. Eu lembro de quando você era casada com meu pai, de que os dois passavam pouco tempo em casa, mas que quando a gente estava junto era muito bom. – Um sorriso saudosista enfeita os lábios de Paula – Eu lembro de nós três na cama, eu falando que a primavera estava chegando e o _papá_ dizendo que não sabia que eu tinha uma prima chamada Vera – o riso agora vem acompanhado de uma lágrima teimosa, que insiste em escorrer pelo rosto de Paula – e eu rindo feito uma retardada tentando explicar para ele que era “Primavera”, não “prima Vera!”. Criança acha qualquer coisa engraçada, né? – Ela limpa a lágrima com as costas da mão.

Raquel permanece em silêncio, apenas observando carinhosamente sua filha. Então Paula decide prosseguir.

\- E daí eu lembro das brigas. Não delas especificamente, eu não lembro do que vocês falavam, mas eu lembro de ouvir do quarto ele falando mais alto, gritando... e do aperto no peito que eu sentia. E depois veio o divórcio, e você estava ainda menos em casa. E eu lembro dele morando com a tia Laura e eles me chamado pra viver com eles?

Paula olha para sua mãe, como que a questionando, pra ver se esta informação realmente fazia sentido. Raquel afirma com a cabeça, e a adolescente prossegue a falar em voz alta aquelas memórias que por tanto tempo ficaram trancadas em um baú, escondidas em sua mente.

\- Eu lembro de me divertir com ele e com a tia Laura, mas de às vezes sentir que ele não prestava atenção de verdade em mim, sabe? E isso ficava ainda mais claro quando eu percebia a diferença de quando eu passava os dias com você e quando eu passava os dias com ele... principalmente depois que você parou de trabalhar na polícia – Paula pausa, reflexiva – Por que você fez aquilo?

\- Deixar a polícia?

\- Isso. Eu lembro que você quase não parava em casa, mas parecia gostar do que fazia.

\- E eu gostava, cariño. Até que uma série de coisas aconteceu e, bem, eu já não sabia mais quem eram os mocinhos e quem os vilões. Como eu não conseguia mudar o sistema por dentro dele, eu preferi sair.

\- Entendo... – Paula agora mexia em suas unhas, pressionando a ponta de uma contra a outra, olhar focado nos dedos ansiosos. Ela engole em seco antes de prosseguir com a pergunta que ecoa em sua mente, e que ela não sabe se quer ouvir a resposta – Sabe, eu tenho memória de um pesadelo também... da época que o pai vivia com a gente. – Os olhos dela permanecem fixos em suas mãos – Eu tô no meu quarto, dormindo. Tudo está muito escuro e por algum motivo eu decido me levantar. Eu ouço um barulho forte vindo lá de baixo, e quando eu olho do topo das escadas você está lá, no chão das escadas, ele pressionando seu abdômen com a bota, você pedindo pra ele, por favor, parar... E eu simplesmente entendi que era um pesadelo, por que não podia ser verdade, não é mesmo? – A voz de Paula agora está embargada e ela não conseguiria segurar o choro nem que quisesse – Meu _papá_ , o homem que brincava comigo e me enchia de cocequinhas jamais ia fazer isso com a minha _mamá_ , certo?! Isso era tão impossível quanto o lobo-mau gigante me perseguindo de carro, então... então eu sempre acredi- acreditei que era um sonho terrível, um pesadelo - as palavras agora saíam entre soluços e lágrimas – Mas não era né, _mamá_? Nunca foi um sonho, foi?

Quando Paula finalmente tem coragem de erguer a cabeça para tentar olhar para sua mãe, ela percebe que não é necessário, pois os braços de Raquel a envolvem em um abraço apertado.

\- Ô, _mija, mija_... Me desculpa, _mi amor_ , me desculpa! – Paula não precisa olhar para sua mãe para perceber que ela também está aos prantos – Por favor, perdoa a mãe, me perdoa, Paulita.

\- _Mamá_ , o que você está falando? – Paula se afasta um pouco para poder olhar sua mãe nos olhos, segurando o rosto dela com as duas mãos – Você foi a vítima, eu não tenho nada pra te perdoar! Aliás, se tem alguém que tem que pedir desculpas aqui sou eu, pela forma que eu falei contigo e-

\- Não, _mija_ , não... Eu sou sua mãe! Eu deveria te proteger, mas eu não consegui e agora você tem essa memória horrível e eu, eu – Raquel tenta falar entre soluços – eu não posso fazer nada, absolutamente nada pra apagar ela da sua mente! Me perdoa, _mi amor_!

\- Não é sua culpa, _mamá_ , não é! Vem cá...

E assim mãe e filha se reencontram uma nos braços da outra. Um abraço apertado, que parece ter o poder de fazer o tempo parar. As lágrimas finalmente cessam, mas as duas continuam absortas naquele momento.

\- Ai, a mãe tem que levantar – Raquel sai da posição desconfortável que estava – eu posso ter esse rostinho de 20, mas minhas pernas definitivamente sabem que esta não é mais minha idade.

As duas riem de leve e Paula observa sua mãe sentar-se na cadeira ao seu lado agora, mas com as pernas paralelas à mesa, virada em sua direção. A adolescente redireciona seu corpo de forma a ficar frente a frente com sua mãe, que lhe acaricia o rosto.

\- Você entende o motivo da minha preocupação agora, _mi amor_? Por anos eu estive dentro de um casamento abusivo, e vamos deixar aqui bem claro que a agressão nunca é só física. Na minha experiência a violência verbal e emocional tiveram um efeito ainda mais intenso que a física. E isso que eu era uma psicóloga treinada, policial atuante. – Raquel segura o rosto de Paula com as duas mãos, olhando-a intensamente nos olhos – Eu fiz o que tinha que ser feito para te proteger do Alberto, e eu vou fazer o que for necessário para te proteger desse William ou qualquer outra pessoa que ouse não te tratar com o respeito que você merece. – Raquel inclina a cabeça, e as testas das duas passam a se encostar – Meu amor, você entende a seriedade desse assunto?

Uma série de memórias passa pela cabeça de Paula, como um filme em velocidade acelerada. O dia em que se conheceram, a forma galante dele agir e os pequenos mimos que ele costumava trazer, principalmente antes de eles começarem a namorar. Os comentários possessivos dele, as vezes que ela deixou de fazer o que queria para poder agradá-lo. A briga com sua melhor amiga, que nunca gostou dele e Paula achou ser ciúmes... _Será que mamá tem razão?_

Paula sente Raquel acariciar sua bochecha, limpando uma lágrima que ela nem havia percebido ter caído.

\- Eu preciso pensar, mãe. Digerir tudo...

\- Claro, _mi amor._

Raquel beija a testa de sua filha e prepara-se para se levantar, quando a mão de Paula em seu braço interrompe a ação.

\- Mãe! – Paula respira profundamente, criando coragem para fazer a pergunta a seguir – Já que estamos nessa de sermos 100% sinceras, não importa o quanto a verdade doa... Você falou que fez o que era preciso pra me proteger do meu... do Alberto. – Pai era uma palavra muito significativa para ser usada com um homem como ele - É por isso que a gente se muda com tanta frequência, e pra países tão diferentes? 

Raquel sempre teve olhos muito expressivos, e Paula pode ver a tormenta de emoções se formando nas írises de sua mãe. Surpresa. Medo. Incerteza.

\- Eu não estou aqui pra te julgar, _mamá_. – Paula coloca uma mecha de cabelos atrás da orelha de Raquel – Pelo contrário, cada vez eu te admiro mais. Mas a verdade é que eu não sou mais uma criança, e essa é minha vida também... Eu não estou reclamando dela, é uma vida realmente muito boa. Você e o Sergio me enchem de amor e conforto, mas você não acha que talvez esteja na hora de eu entender um pouco melhor essa parte da minha história?

Raquel abaixa a cabeça, e quando a levanta Paula se depara com um olhar confiante.

\- Você tem razão, _mija._ Você tem toda a razão. Mas a verdade é que esta não é minha história para contar. Se tornou minha, sim, e por consequência sua, mas eu não tenho o direito de contá-la sozinha.

Paula podia ver a determinação nos olhos de sua mãe, apesar de não entender completamente o que ela quis dizer.

\- O dia de hoje está sendo muito intenso. Por que você não aproveita para tomar um banho e relaxar um pouco, hein? Depois eu passo lá no seu quarto e a gente conversa sobre isso, pode ser?

\- Hoje ainda?

\- É o que você quer, _mi_ _amor_?

\- Aham.

\- Então hoje ainda.

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 6h01 minuto antes da Hora Zero.**

Paula perdeu noção de há quanto tempo está no banho. A pressão da água caindo em sua cabeça e ombros massageia o corpo, mas nada parece lhe acalmar a mente. Ela decide colocar em prática alguns exercícios de mindfulness que aprendeu com Sergio e sua mãe, direcionando os pensamentos para o que estava a seu alcance de ser alterado de alguma forma.

As memórias de seu p- de Alberto poderiam ser revisitadas e ressignificadas em outro momento. Fazia alguns anos já que ela só pensava nele quando as datas especiais se aproximavam, como dia dos pais ou natal, chegando a passar meses sem ao menos se lembrar de seu progenitor. Provavelmente fazer isso novamente não seria tão difícil. Ainda mais com a raiva que agora parecia manchar todas estas memórias, fazendo com que Paula questionasse o que daquilo era real e o que era idealização de uma mente infantil manipulada.

Não.

Ela não pode seguir essa linha de pensamento. Ao menos não agora.

Alberto é um assunto que pode ser compreendido melhor no futuro. William é um assunto do presente.

Paula aplica o xampu em seus longos cabelos automaticamente, enquanto relembra a história com seu namorado. Ela não tinha muito interesse nele a princípio, mas cada dia ele fazia um gesto romântico diferente e quando ela percebeu, eles já estavam ficando. Por mais que ela não quisesse ver, as evidências estavam todas ali. Os rompantes de raiva seguidos por gestos grandiosos do que ele dizia ser amor, o afastamento entre ela e seus outros amigos, os comentários sobre sua alimentação...

Paula desliga o chuveiro e se enrola na toalha. Sua mãe tentou conversar com ela de tantas formas diferentes, mas ela achava que era exagero, que Raquel estava sendo superprotetora e irrealista quanto às expectativas que havia criado para ela.

Paula desbloqueia seu celular e manda uma mensagem rápida para o William, depois lança o aparelho na cama, sem esperar por uma resposta. Os pensamentos são muitos e tudo o que ela precisa é um pouco de paz mental, então a jovem pega seus fones de ouvido e os conecta ao celular, ouvindo a seu mais novo vício no volume máximo.

Os primeiros acordes do indie rock de “Canção pra não voltar” começam a soar enquanto Paula escolhe seu pijama. “A Banda Mais Bonita da Cidade” é o nome da banda. Ela ri consigo mesma. Se tem uma coisa que os brasileiros são, é criativos. Ela termina de se arrumar e depois se joga na cama, olhos fechados, imersa nas músicas que seguem em sua playlist.

_Cansei de ser joguete, cacete_

_Cansei de ser tão maltratada._

_Cansei de ser joguete, cacete_

_Cansei de ser tão maltratada._

Paula cantarola a letra de “Solitária” quando sente o toque de sua mãe em seu braço. Ela abre os olhos rapidamente e tira o fone, sentando-se em sua cama. Sergio está parado à entrada do quarto, enquanto Raquel está mais próxima.

\- Você tem certeza de que está bem pra conversarmos agora, cariño? – A voz de Raquel é suave, mas traz consigo um peso que Paula não lembra de ter percebido em outros momentos.

\- Sim, mãe. – Ela senta-se cruzando as pernas e ergue a cabeça – Estou pronta. Chega de segredos.

Raquel respira profundamente e olha para Sergio, que se aproxima das duas a passos receosos. Sua mãe senta-se aos pés da cama, com a mesma posição que Paula tinha assumido alguns segundos atrás, mas Sergio permanece em pé ao lado da cama. Raquel dá dois tapinhas na cama, convidando o marido a sentar-se ao seu lado, mas ele hesita.

\- Pode sentar, Sergio. – A voz de Paula quebra o silêncio e os olhares dos dois se encontram. Ela lhe dá um sorriso e ele acena levemente com a cabeça, finalmente aceitando o convite.

Sergio sempre foi menos sociável que as duas Murillo, mas faz muito tempo que Paula não o percebe tão tenso. Além da postura perfeitamente ereta, o que não é novidade alguma, ele evita o olhar da adolescente, mantendo a cabeça baixa, e bem... isso é novo. Faz muitos anos desde que Paula o viu tão desconfortável assim pela última vez.

\- Paula, _cariño_ – Raquel inspira e expira lentamente e _joder_ , o assunto deve ser sério mesmo – não existe uma forma fácil de falarmos o que temos que falar pra você. – Sua mãe a olha diretamente nos olhos, o olhar cor de mel cheio de amor e receio – Não é algo que nehuma mã... que ninguém gostaria de contar pra um filho, principalmente porque nós não sabemos como você irá reagir. – A mão esquerda de Sergio, que antes estava em sua própria coxa, se move em direção à mão de Raquel, que parece encontrar algum tipo de conforto no gesto – Eu só peço que você ouça com atenção toda a história primeiro, tentando entender nossa motivação, e só depois faça as perguntas que com certeza vão surgir. Pode ser? 

\- Claro, mãe. – Paula pega um dos travesseiros e coloca sobre seu colo, tentando ficar o mais à vontade possível para a conversa que está por vir.

Raquel e Sergio trocam olhares e ele respira profundamente, empurrando os óculos pra cima, na base do nariz. Seu padrasto endireita a postura uma vez mais e finalmente olha em seus olhos.

\- Chegou ao meu conhecimento, através de sua mãe, que você gostaria de saber o motivo de nossas mudanças. Nós dois concordamos que é seu direito conhecer e entender melhor sua história, por isto estamos aqui.

Apesar da tensão que toma conta do ambiente, a voz de Sergio sai confiante, como se ele entrasse naquele “modo professor” que tantas vezes já usou para lhe explicar coisas ao longo dos anos. Paula aperta o travesseiro que está em seus braços e balança a cabeça afirmativamente. Finalmente chegou o momento, não mais segredos entre eles.

\- Infelizmente entender sua história, que envolve a minha história indiretamente, não é tão simples assim. E, bem, suponho que o mais eficaz seria eu começar do começo – mãos nos óculos mais uma vez. Pelo visto o tique nervoso de Sergio apareceria muitas vezes ao longo da conversa. – Você sabe que eu fui uma criança bastante doente e que perdi meus pais quando era ainda novo, mas o que eu não lhe contei é que meu pai foi assassinado pela polícia, na frente de um banco que ele havia acabado de assaltar.

Paula estava decidida a permanecer com as expressões o mais neutras possíveis, já que estava nítido que esta não seria uma conversa fácil de se ter. Ela queria que sua mãe e Sergio se sentissem confortáveis para falar, mas caceta, ela não esperava por isso! Seu padrasto mal havia começado a falar e ela sabia que suas sobrancelhas já deviam estar quase encontrando a linha de seu cabelo, a expressão de surpresa impossível de ser contida.

\- Meu pai sempre foi um homem muito honesto e digno, sabe, Paulita? Mas ele tinha um filho que estava morrendo e não importava o quanto ele trabalhasse, o dinheiro nunca era o suficiente para pagar as contas do hospital. Diferente aqui do Brasil, o governo espanhol não tinha um sistema de saúde pública gratuita, e meu pai estava se afundando cada vez mais em dívidas atrás de dívidas.

O olhar de Sergio agora está distante, como se estivesse perdido em suas memórias. Ele esboça um sorriso sincero e prossegue com sua narrativa.

\- Um dia, quando eu tinha onze anos e mal conseguia sair da cama, meu pai chegou em casa como um bolo de chocolate com nozes. “Hoje é dia de festa, _mijo_!”, ele falou enquanto me abraçava e pedia para meu irmão colocar uma música na vitrola, “amanhã começa uma nova fase da sua vida!”. No dia seguinte eu comecei um tratamento no melhor hospital de Madrid, e daquele dia em diante onde estivessem os melhores especialistas, ali estava eu, meu pai e meu irmão, os três mosqueteiros buscando uma melhor qualidade de vida pra mim.

Por um momento os olhos de Sergio parecem se encher de lágrimas, e Paula percebe que não se lembra de tê-lo visto chorar antes. Nunca.

\- Meu pai era um homem extraordinário. Ele sabia ser justo e amoroso, sempre respeitando as individualidades minhas e de meu irmão. Você não conheceu o Andrés, mas acredite, nossas diferenças eram muitas. – Ele ri consigo mesmo, um riso que parece vir acompanhado de dor – De todos os períodos que eu fiquei internado ao longo dos anos, posso contar nos dedos os dias que meu pai não apareceu pelo menos um momento para ficar comigo no hospital. O que é quase inacreditável, agora que percebo o quanto ele trabalhava para nos sustentar. Antes de eu dormir ele sempre me contava histórias fantásticas de aventuras, que com o passar dos anos ficaram mais elaboradas. Era o meu momento favorito do dia. Em uma noite particularmente ruim para mim, meu pai decidiu me distrair contando a história do Crime Perfeito: um roubo sem vítimas, que só traria benefícios para a sociedade. Nós conversamos por horas a fio sobre os complexos detalhes da narrativa, até que o cansaço mental fosse suficiente para que eu conseguisse dormir. Esta rapidamente se tornou minha história favorita.

\- Posteriormente eu vim a entender que estas histórias eram baseadas nos roubos que meu pai teve que cometer para pagar os meus tratamentos, para salvar minha vida. – Sergio respira profundamente e olha para Raquel, que acaricia suas costas – Depois que ele morreu, meu irmão me colocou a par de todos os detalhes referentes ao que a sociedade classificaria como “a vida criminal” do meu pai. Como você pode imaginar, o Crime Perfeito foi o único que ele não havia executado.

Paula estava absorta na narrativa. Quando perguntou pra sua mãe o motivo das mudanças frequentes, jamais imaginaria que o assunto levaria à revelação de que o pai de seu padrasto era aparentemente algum gênio do crime.

\- Quando assassinaram meu pai, ele já havia se rendido. Segundo testemunhas, ele estava desarmado, de joelhos no chão e braços para cima. E ainda assim a polícia atirou quatro vezes. – A voz de Sergio sai embargada, e ele troca um olhar mais demorado com Raquel. Então parece sair do transe, empurrando os óculos em seu nariz e voltando-se para Paula – Ao entender todos os fatos, eu decidi dedicar minha vida para homenagear o meu pai e me vingar da corporação corrupta que o arrancou de mim. – Mais um olhar de relance para a esposa dele - A melhor forma de fazer isto era colocar em prática o Crime Perfeito.

_Pera, é o quê?!_

É impressão de Paula ou Sergio, o cara mais careta da face da Terra, está admitindo o que ela acha que ele está admitindo?!

\- Então eu o fiz.

_Sim, ele está admitindo._

\- Eticamente a ideia de meu pai já era impecável: invadir a Casa da Moeda, simular um assalto que deu errado e ganhar tempo, para que enquanto a polícia acreditasse ter domínio da situação, uma equipe estivesse lá dentro imprimindo dinheiro. Nada de vítimas, física ou financeiramente. Nada de falsificação. Seria uma injeção de liquidez, algo legal e importante para a economia, mas desta vez o dinheiro não iria para a parcela mais rica da sociedade.

Sergio se posiciona um pouco melhor na cama e arruma seus óculos. Seus olhos refletem um brilho especial, e um começo de sorriso aparece enquanto ele continua sua explicação.

\- Os detalhes práticos, porém, ainda precisavam ser mais bem desenvolvidos. Duas décadas de planejamento foram necessárias para aperfeiçoar o Crime Perfeito. Foram vinte anos de planejamento minucioso, onde cada momento que eu tinha acordado era utilizado em prol deste objetivo. Milhares de horas, literalmente, estudando cada protocolo da polícia – ele agora movimenta suas mãos, enfatizando com os dedos a minúcia a que se refere – Incontáveis variáveis sendo consideradas, soluções desenvolvidas para cada possível circunstância que viesse a acontecer. Terreno comprado com anos de antecedência para cavar o túnel, não cadastramento dos meus digitais no sistem-

\- Hãham – o som nada sutil de Raquel limpando sua garganta o interrompe.

Sergio abaixa a cabeça e lhe sorri acanhado. Então redireciona sua linha de pensamento.

\- Os detalhes do plano em si não são relevantes. Ao menos não para esta conversa em questão. O que você precisa saber é que havia uma regra áurea: ninguém jamais deveria ser morto. – Sergio olha fixamente nos olhos de Paula - Eu **jamais** me envolveria em algo que pudesse prejudicar vidas inocentes desta forma.

Ela acena positivamente com a cabeça, e então ele prossegue.

\- Para que não houvesse falhas ao longo da execução do plano, todos os envolvidos deveriam respeitar também três regras básicas: nada de nomes, nada de perguntas pessoais e nada de relações pessoais.

\- Quanto tempo essas pessoas ficariam juntas?

\- Onze dias dentro da Casa da Moeda, se tudo transcorresse conforme o planejado. E cinco meses de preparação, em um local isolado.

\- Cinco meses?! Você está me dizendo que os envolvidos teriam que conviver por cinco meses sem criar qualquer tipo de vínculo emocional?!

A voz de Paula transborda ceticismo, e logo ela ouve o som de sua mãe soltando uma espécie de riso pelo nariz.

\- Quinze anos, Sergio! A menina de quinze anos percebe em segundos o que você não percebeu em vinte anos!

Ele olha para sua esposa com um olhar exagerado de indignação.

\- Primeiro que não é qualquer menina! Só por ser sua filha a Paula já está anos-luz à frente de uma grande parcela da população mundial, tanto por genética quanto por criação.

Paula observa sua mãe revirar os olhos e mexer a cabeça negativamente, mas o canto dos lábios dela se levantando suavemente é indicativo de que Sergio conseguiu alcançar seu objetivo. Ele claramente percebe o mesmo, pois abre um sorriso espontâneo e prossegue com sua argumentação.

\- Segundo, _mi amor_ , que por vinte anos, ou melhor, quarenta e dois, eu tive o desprazer de trilhar minha jornada sem você ao meu lado. Você sabe, provavelmente até melhor que eu, o quão alheio à beleza e complexidade das relações pessoais eu era antes de te conhecer.

\- Hãham – agora quem interrompe a conversa é Paula, fazendo o mesmo som que sua mãe havia feito com a garganta há alguns momentos – o casalzinho aí pode parar de flertar e focar no que realmente importa?

Sergio, que estava olhando para Raquel, vira desconcentrado, e Paula podia jurar que a bochecha dele havia corado levemente. Ele ajeita seus óculos e continua sua explicação.

-Pois veja bem, Paula, tenho certeza de que você já reparou que quando eu converso com pessoas que não sejam membros da nossa família eu fico... bem, digamos que eu não sou a pessoa mais confortável com interações sociais. E muito disto se deve ao fato de eu não entender com facilidade como funcionam as emoções humanas. Acredite, sua mãe já teve muito trabalho comigo – ele se vira brevemente para Raquel, que sorri com o canto da boca, e depois volta seu olhar para Paula. - Aliás, antes de conhecer sua mãe eu acreditava que eu não era fisiologicamente capaz de me apaixonar, tudo o que meu irmão falava sobre sentimentos eu via como um exagero da parte dele. Então sim, na minha ignorância daquele tempo eu acreditei ser completamente plausível pessoas conviverem por alguns meses sem desenvolverem vínculos afetivos, pois eu havia fazendo isto por anos. 

Paula olha para o casal a sua frente com um misto de curiosidade e admiração. Sua mãe está sentada ao pé da cama, ainda de pernas cruzadas, e Sergio continua sentado numa posição que nem para ele deve ser confortável: postura ereta, pernas juntas para o lado de fora da cama, porém tronco virado em direção à Paula. A diferença é que agora a mão de sua mãe está sobre a coxa dele, dedos entrelaçados, e ao longo da conversa seus corpos inconscientemente se aproximaram ainda mais. Sergio e Raquel são a estampa do companheirismo e romantismo, e pensar que seu padrasto viveu uma vida inteira sem este tipo de sentimento é como pensar em um universo sem corpos celestes, simplesmente não faz sentido.

\- Você quer dizer que antes da minha mãe você nunca se apaixonou? - a pergunta sai sem julgamento, apenas um sincero interesse de Paula em tentar entender um pouco mais sobre este outro lado da vida do homem que é sempre tão presente na sua.

\- Ela foi meu primeiro amor. – Seu padrasto olha para Raquel, e por uns poucos segundos parece que os dois estão em uma dimensão completamente a parte. Ele limpa sua garganta e empurra os óculos para cima em seu nariz, voltando-se para Paula. - Então, sim, Paulita, tudo o que eu sei sobre sentimentos aprendi com ela, você e com sua abuela.

A atmosfera do quarto fica diferente. É como se de repente toda aquela tensão do começo tivesse dado lugar a uma espessa camada de amor, de intimidade... de compreensão. É quando Sergio inspira profundamente e continua sua narrativa, desta vez com uma entonação diferente, menos reflexiva, mais prática.

\- E isto nos leva ao Sergio pré assalto, completamente alheio à possibilidade de pessoas criarem vínculos. - Ele pausa momentaneamente, interrompido por um som nasal de desdém que Raquel emite, mas logo retorna à história. - Como eu disse, foram décadas de planejamento minucioso, centenas de variáveis levadas em consideração, porém eu jamais estaria preparado para uma coisa: a inspetora responsável pela negociação durante o assalto.

-A única fissura de um plano perfeito. – Raquel comenta quase que em um sussurro, e os dois trocam mais um daqueles olhares silenciosos, que parecem comunicar tanta coisa.

Paula se perderia mais uma vez analisando o relacionamento de sua mãe e padrasto, não fosse o fato de seu cérebro finalmente processar a última informação que Sergio havia compartilhado.

\- É o quê?!? - A adolescente olha perplexa pros adultos à sua frente.

\- É isso mesmo que você ouviu, minha filha. – A voz de Raquel soa um pouco insegura a princípio, mas logo ela prossegue com aquela determinação que é tão característica das mulheres Murillo. – Eu era inspetora responsável do assalto, e o Sergio o cabeça do crime. Nós nos apaixonamos, mas seguimos caminhos diferentes. Eu percebi que, ideologicamente, não fazia mais sentido para eu continuar na corporação, e depois de mais de um ano do assalto nós nos reencontramos. Foi quando você, _abuelita_ e eu nos mudamos para Palawan.

Um silêncio sepulcral toma conta do ambiente.

Paula consegue perceber que tanto sua mãe quanto Sergio estão bastante tensos. Em algum outro momento ela buscaria demonstrar de alguma forma que os dois não precisam se preocupar, que está tudo bem entre eles, mas sua mente está a mil por hora. Ela aperta o travesseiro que está em seu colo e quebra o silêncio:

\- Posso fazer algumas perguntas agora?

\- Claro, _mi amor_.

A postura de sua mãe não deixa dúvidas de que as respostas serão cem por cento honestas, mas Paula não sente a mesma segurança ao observar seu padrasto, que parece evitar seus olhos. É por isso que a adolescente insiste.

\- Sergio?

Em voz alta soa apenas uma palavra, mas Paula espera que seus olhos expressem o que lhe está angustiando a mente “ _Posso contar contigo?”, “O que a gente tem é de verdade?”..._ “ _Ou é mais uma ilusão que meu cérebro acreditou, como com meu pa- o Alberto?” –_ A voz em sua cabeça continua, mas ela decide ignorar esta última parte.

\- Sim, Paula, pergunte o que quiser. Estamos aqui para tirar todas as suas dúvidas. - Desta vez ele levanta a cabeça, olhando em seus olhos diretamente.

Paula sente uma pontada de esperança, mas tenta não se entregar tão facilmente. Cabeça erguida, ela começa o interrogatório.

\- Se você planejou tudo com tanta antecedência, você sabia que a minha mãe era a inspetora do caso?

\- Sim, desde o princípio. Eu estudei a vida profissional e pessoal dela, para tentar entender seu perfil e prever as decisões que ela tomaria no período que estivéssemos dentro da Casa da Moeda.

_Então ele escolheu seguir com honestidade completa, doa a quem doer. Bom._

\- Você se envolveu com a minha mãe de propósito, para se aproveitar das informações que ela teria do caso?

\- Sim e não. O primeiro contato foi com esta intenção; toda e qualquer informação que eu tivesse de dentro da tenda poderia ser de extremo valor. Porém eu jamais pensei que este contato poderia se tornar... bem, que poderia ter um desdobramento romântico. Isto não foi planejado.

\- E por que não? Se vocês se envolvessem num nível maios pessoal você teria mais chances de conseguir informações, não?

\- Você já olhou para nós dois Paula? – Sergio quebra brevemente o contato visual para olhar para Raquel, mas logo o retoma. – Sua mãe é uma mulher forte, destemida, inteligente, belíssima... E eu, eu era apenas um desajustado social. Veja bem, por mais que eu estivesse interpretando um personagem quando nos conhecemos, a probabilidade de que ela demonstrasse qualquer tipo de interesse... – ele ajeita seus óculos – mais... pessoal quanto à minha pessoa eram ínfimas. Literalmente, porcentagens tão baixas que eu facilmente as desconsiderei.

Paula deixa as informações assentarem em sua mente por um breve momento, então prossegue.

\- O que você quer dizer com “estava interpretando um personagem?”

\- Salva, eu me apresentei à sua mãe como Salva. – Desta vez quem pausa momentaneamente é Sergio. O que ele pretende falar não deve ser fácil, pois Paula vê sua mãe se aproximar ainda mais dele, passando a mão sobre um de seus braços. - De acordo com o que eu havia estudado sobre a inspetora Murilo, eu desenvolvi um personagem com o qual ela teria mais facilidade em se sentir segura e criar um vínculo de confiança...

Paula não consegue acreditar no que está ouvindo. A história linda e saudável de amor de sua mãe realmente começou com Sergio mentindo e a manipulando desta forma?! Ela está extremamente indignada, e olha para Raquel tentando encontrar um pouco deste sentimento refletido em seus olhos, mas tudo o que ela vê é ternura e amor.

_O que que tá acontecendo?!_

\- Hoje eu entendo quão revoltante foi esta minha atitude, Paula. Aliás, no primeiro cafezinho que tomamos juntos eu compreendi que quem estava a minha frente não era a inspetora Murillo, representação de tudo que eu mais odiei a minha vida inteira, personificação do sistema que assassinou meu pai. Não, aquela era Raquel Murillo, uma mulher incrível e que também havia sofrido muitas injustiças. Eu não sei te dizer precisamente quando minha postura mudou, mas quando eu percebi, a única coisa que eu tinha do Salva era o nome e a backstory. No mais, eu era mais Sergio do que fui minha vida inteira. Sua mãe me ajudou a me encontrar.

\- A conexão que surgiu entre nós desde o começo foi algo que eu jamais tinha vivido, sabe, Paula? Tudo com uma rapidez e intensidade quase inacreditáveis. – É Raquel quem fala agora, e Paula está curiosa para entender esta história sob o ponto de vista de sua mãe - No nosso primeiro cafezinho eu me abri com o Sergio como não fazia nem com minha mamá. Em dois dias ele já havia conhecido você e sua _abuela,_ e nós estávamos planejando cruzar o oceano e nos mudarmos para um paraíso distante. Nós quatro. É claro que eu não sabia a identidade real dele ainda... Mas ainda sim nossos desejos eram sinceros. – Ela solta ar pelo nariz – Se não fosse minha própria história, nem eu acreditaria de quão insano tudo aconteceu naqueles cinco dias.

\- Cinco dias?! – Paula não sabe dizer qual parte da história é mais surpreendente. – Não eram onze?

\- Sim, seriam onze. – Desta vez quem responde é Sergio – Isto se o plano houvesse transcorrido perfeitamente conforme o planejado. Mas como eu disse, para isso os membros da equipe não poderiam se envolver emocionalmente entre si e-

\- Nem com a inspetora responsável pelo caso– Paula o interrompe com um sorriso provocativo nos lábios.

\- Touché, Paulita. Touché! – Sergio lhe responde com um sorriso nos lábios, parecendo bem menos tenso. Paula decide que gosta disso, desta dinâmica que eles desenvolveram ao longo dos anos. – Além disso eu não contava com a sagacidade da dita inspetora. – Ela vê de relance sua mãe com um olhar orgulhoso - A polícia avançou muito mais rapidamente do que eu havia deduzido, por isso tivemos que acelerar as coisas.

\- Pera, então você se apaixonou pela minha mãe e ainda assim seguiu com o plano até o fim, enganando ela?

\- Mais uma vez, sim e não. Sim, eu segui com o plano, mas não, eu não a enganei até o fim, porque eventualmente ela ligou os pontos e descobriu minha identidade verdadeira.

\- Nossa, ela deve ter ficado muito puta da cara contigo! Eu é que não queria tá por perto!

\- Oh a boca, Paula... – Sua mãe chama a atenção.

\- Ah tá! De tudo que está sendo falado aqui, o problema é o meu palavrão? Sério mesmo, dona Raquel?! – Paula pega o celular, que está ao seu lado na cama, e leva-o ao ouvido por um segundo. Depois ergue o braço, como se estivesse entregando o aparelho para sua mãe – É a Hipocrisia, mandou lembrança.

Sergio cai na gargalhada, mas logo é silenciado pelo olhar sério que recebe das mulheres de sua vida. Mãe e filha trocam olhares e em seguida todos estão rindo novamente.

\- Okay, okay! - É a voz entre risos quase controlados de Paula que faz com que os adultos voltem à sobriedade – Eu tenho mais perguntas!

\- Mada a ver.

-Eu não tenho dúvidas de que você as teria.

Sua mãe e Sergio comentam quase que juntos.

\- Beleza. Sergio, você disse que concluiu o plano, correto? – Paula aguarda o aceno positivo de cabeça dele para desenvolver mais a pergunta. – Mas também é fato que minha mãe descobriu sua identidade, então a pergunta que não quer calar é... Quem ganhou nesse jogo?

Paula observa sua mãe virar quase que em câmera lenta para Sergio, inclinando sua cabeça levemente, as duas sobrancelhas erguidas. Paula conhece essa expressão muito bem, e apesar de não saber o que o casal está comunicando entre si, ela tem certeza de que não gostaria de estar na pele de Sergio.

\- Veja bem, Paulita, – Sergio se ajeita na cama e arruma seus óculos – em um momento de minha vida eu já fui estúpido e arrogante o suficiente de pensar que a resposta para esta pergunta seria eu. – Paula logo entende o motivo da postura de sua mãe – mas a verdade é que eu um ponto da história nós não conseguíamos e nem queríamos nos ver como adversários, então os dois ganharam, e ao mesmo tempo os dois perderam.

Paula está acostumada com as explicações de Sergio. Ela não precisa esperar muito para saber que sua resposta não terminaria por ali.

\- Sua mãe descobriu minha identidade. Me algemou, me interrogou, me deu umas bofetadas fortes para caramba...

\- Não esquece da mordida!

\- Sério? – Sergio se vira para sua esposa – Você quer contar este tipo detalhe para sua filha? Quer que ela tenha este tipo de imagem na mente dela, de você agindo como um animal?

\- Ei, você tinha me amarrado com os braços pra cima! Queria que eu fizesse o quê, ficasse parada lá, uma donzela em perigo?!

\- Eu só te amarrei lá porque eu não tive escolha! E você sabe muito bem que me amarrou primeiro lá naquele segundo andar, me deixando acreditar que você voltaria só pra acabar com a minha vida e despachar o corpo em algum canto! Por deus, Raquel, se não fosse por mim os sérvios teriam fei-

\- Ôôô! Senhor e senhora Smith! – Paula bate palmas para chamar atenção do casal – Bora voltar pro que interessa aqui?!

Raquel e Sergio abaixam suas cabeças, como crianças que haviam sido pegas em flagrante fazendo algo que não deviam. Nenhum dos dois, porém, consegue esconder o sorriso se formando no canto de seus lábios. É Sérgio quem continua a cabeça.

\- Como eu ia dizendo, sua mãe provou ser a mulher inteligente e sagaz que é, descobrindo minha identidade e depois minha localização. Se fôssemos pontuar, algo que eu não estou fazendo! – Sergio olha para Raquel, como que para se certificar de que não está dizendo nada ofensivo, e retorna o olhar para sua enteada – seriam pontos para ela. Mas ela não teve coragem de me prender ou me denunciar nas oportunidades que teve e eu terminei com o dinheiro, então seriam pontos pra mim...

Cada informação nova que Sergio comenta, maior é a curiosidade que toma conta de Paula. Ela quer saber sobre o que eles sentiram em cada uma das situações, sobre os detalhes das brigas, os conflitos morais e as etapas do plano... Mas a verdade é que o dia foi realmente intenso e ela consegue sentir o cansaço de sua mente se materializando em forma de dor de cabeça.

\- ... A verdade é que mesmo que eu tivesse conseguido imprimir dinheiro por onze dias e saísse da Casa da Moeda ileso, eu não mais acordaria ao lado da mulher que me fez entender o significado de querer viver a vida. Eu seria um cego que teve a oportunidade de ver a beleza do mundo por alguns dias, só para ter seus olhos arrancados de si novamente.

Sua mãe foi a responsável por nós não termos sidos pegos no final. Com a ajuda dela, e alguns sacrifícios, – Paula percebe um breve vislumbre daquela dor nos olhos de seu padrasto novamente – nós conseguimos derrotar o sistema e homenagear o meu pai, como era meu sonho. Nós vencemos juntos, mas também perdemos juntos. Eu jamais poderia voltar para a Espanha. Nós jamais poderíamos nos encontrar novamente.

\- E o quê que mudou? Como vocês se reencontraram? – Paula permanece abraçada no travesseiro que estava em seu colo, aguardando a resolução dessa história de amor quase que shakespeariana, mas que ela sabia ter um final feliz.

\- Só um minutinho.

Sua mãe se levanta da cama e sai do quarto. Dentro de uns poucos segundos ela retorna com uma caixinha de madeira, que contém algumas recordações importantes. Raquel tira algumas fotos de sua infância, algumas de Paula pequena e uma outra em especial com a família toda reunida: Raquel, Paula com o gato Bandido no colo, Sergio e Mariví – a última fotografia que tiraram antes que ela falecesse.

Por fim Raquel deixa alguns cartões postais em cima da cama e guarda as outras coisas na caixa.

\- O que é isso? – Paula pergunta enquanto pega os postais em suas mãos.

Ao olhá-los curiosamente a adolescente percebe um padrão em caneta azul, desenhado nos versos de cada um dos cartões. Ela os monta sobre a colcha de sua cama e percebe que os desenhos formam o contorno de uma silhueta que ela já viu muitas vezes para simplesmente não reconhecer.

\- Isso é em Palawan! Sergio, você mandou as coordenadas aos poucos pelos Correios pra minha mãe?

\- Não, Paula, na verdade eu entreguei bem antes. Antes mesmo de ela descobrir minha identidade. Quando tudo acabou e nós perdemos contato, só me restava acreditar que ela não havia jogados os postais foram, e que um dia ela os encontraria e decidiria me perdoar.

\- Mas ela podia entregar seu esconderijo pras autoridades!

\- Sim.

\- E você seria preso.

\- Sim.

\- E mesmo assim você se arriscou? Por quê?

\- Esperança? Senso de propósito e justiça? Amor? Pode escolher qualquer uma destas respostas. Desde nosso primeiro beijo eu soube que não conseguiria viver sem sua mãe. Desde a primeira vez que abri meus olhos e a vi ao meu lado eu soube que eu faria de tudo que estivesse ao meu alcance para que esta mulher fosse feliz. – Sem tirar os olhos dos de Paula, Sergio ergue a mão de Raquel que está entrelaçada a sua e a beija. – Se ela quisesse nos dar uma chance, eu moveria céus e terras, leria todos os livros de relacionamento existentes para tentar fazer com que nós déssemos certo. Se ela quisesse vingança, eu estaria lá esperando pacificamente ela me encontrar – com ou sem violência, com apoio ou não da Interpol. Além de quê, se ela viesse pronta para se vingar, eu pelo menos poderia vê-la uma última vez. Então eu entreguei os postais.

\- Tudo que aconteceu neste caso mexeu muito comigo, sabe, _mija_? Então tudo o que me lembrava o Sergio eu tentei ficar distante. No aniversário de um ano do assalto que eu resolvi olhar os cartões pela primeira vez... Foi quando você participou daquela colônia de férias, lembra? Acampando com as amiguinhas da escola também. Daí eu peguei um avião pras Filipinas e, bom, o resto é história.

Um breve silêncio toma conta do ambiente mais uma vez, como se todos estivessem processando tudo que havia acabado de acontecer.

\- Bom, já está tarde e amanhã temos aquele passeio marcado pra ilha do Campeche, então temos que sair cedinho.

Raquel fala enquanto se levanta da cama de Paula, acompanhada por seu esposo. Ela se aproxima de Paula, lhe dando um beijo no topo da cabeça.

– Mija, tudo certo pra amanhã? Ou você prefere ficar em casa?

\- Hm... A princípio tudo certo, sim. Eu só preciso de um tempinho pra analisar e absorver todas essas informações, mas acho que um bom snorkeling vai me fazer bem.

\- Ok, qualquer coisa você sabe que eu estou aqui, né?

\- Claro, mãe. Fica tranquila, a gente tá bem. E me desculpa por mais cedo, tá?

\- Não tem o que falar. Já está perdoada.

Uma piscadinha de olho por parte de Raquel encerra a conversa. Ela se dirige para o corredor, passando pela porta que Sergio está segurando. Antes que ele a feche completamente, Paula o chama.

\- Sergio! – Ele coloca seu corpo parcialmente dentro do quarto mais uma vez, um pé no ambiente e outro no corredor.

\- Sim, Paula?

\- Obrigada por compartilhar sua história comigo. Você é uma boa pessoa.

Paula não espera seu padrasto responder, apenasse vira na cama e fecha os olhos, esperando os sono chegar.

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 1 minuto e 52 segundos antes da Hora Zero.**

O sono não havia chegado.

Paula tentou diferentes técnicas de respiração, música relaxante, ler algo entendiante... Mas nada funcionou. Então ela pegou seu caderninho de anotações, porque sim, ela é old school, e começou a colocar todos seus pensamentos para fora em forma de poesia.

Já fazia quase uma hora que ela havia começado a escrever. Em algum momento as poesias deram espaço à palavras ainda mais significativas, e de alguma forma ela terminou aqui, em frente à porta de seu quarto, com duas cartas nas mãos. Será que ela teria coragem de entregar as duas?

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 7 segundos depois da Hora Zero.**

Paula passou as cartas por baixo da porta do quarto de sua mãe e Sergio, e voltou correndo na ponta dos pés para seu quarto. Ela está aqui, coração disparado, porta fechada, mente a mil por hora relembrando cada palavra escrita na segunda carta.

Agora não tinha mais volta. E ela não fazia a menor ideia de como as coisas transcorreriam na manhã seguinte.

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 4 horas e 28 minutos depois da Hora Zero.**

Raquel acorda com um peso próximo a seu pé na cama. Num estado de semiconsciência ela move suas pernas, tentando recuperar seu espaço, mas dá de encontro com algo maior, algo que ela não consegue simplesmente empurrar com seus membros inferiores.

É quando seu cérebro percebe que algo está fora do cotidiano, e ela abre seus olhos rapidamente para entender o que está acontecendo. Sentado na ponta da cama está Sergio, postura não tão ereta de costume, segurando o que parece ser uma folha de papel com duas mãos.

\- _Mi amor,_ tá tudo bem? – a voz de Raquel sai ainda rouca.

Ele se vira para ela, olhos marejados, mas não fala nada. Apenas entrega para Raquel a folha que estava em suas mãos. Aquela letra Raquel reconheceria em qualquer lugar, é da Paula.

_Querido Sergio,_

_Muito obrigada mesmo por compartilhar sua história comigo, não deve ter sido fácil. Você é uma pessoa incrível._

_Não tive a oportunidade de conhecer seu pai, mas tenho certeza de que ele estaria muito orgulhoso do homem que você é. Qualquer pessoa que te tem na família é extremamente privilegiada._

_Ninguém escolhe os pais que tem, mas eu não trocaria você e minha mãe por nada neste mundo!_

_Com amor,  
Paula_

_OBS: Ainda não esqueci da mijada que levei semana passada por passar cola pra Bruna. Vamos ter que rever estes seus sermões sobre ética e moralidade, hein! Haha <3 _

Raquel precisa ler o bilhete duas vezes para processar o que está escrito ali. Ela sabe que ainda o lerá muitas outras vezes, e que ele definitivamente se juntará aos cartões postais na caixinha de recordações especiais.

Ela se ergue da cama, andando de joelhos até onde Sergio continua sentado, e lhe abraça fortemente. O abraço sai um pouco desengonçado, meio pelas costas, meio pela lateral do corpo de seu marido, mas é o suficiente para que as lágrimas finalmente rompam as barreiras dos olhos e escorram pela face dele.

\- Eu... Eu entendi certo, Raquel?

-Sim, _mi amor,_ ela te chamou de pai. Do jeitinho dela, mas sim.

Os dois permaneceram abraçados por mais um tempo, chorando lágrimas de alegria por mais um tempo, e então começaram a arrumar os preparativos para o dia.

Paula havia deixado um recadinho para sua mãe também, que Sergio depois indicou estar na escrivaninha. Na carta sua filha falava sobre toda a admiração que tinha por sua mãe, e como estava determinada a terminar com William, e que precisaria de apoio e orientação quanto a estas questões.

**Ilha Irmã de Fora, Brasil. 7 horas e 32 minutos depois da Hora Zero.**

\- Vamo, Paula! Já tá tudo no barco, só falta você!

A adolescente ouve a voz da sua mãe de longe, enquanto olha seu quarto mais uma vez para ver se não havia esquecido nada.

\- Tô indo, mãe! É que eu tinha esquecido o protetor. – Ela começa gritando, mas depois regula o volume de sua voz conforme se aproxima de Raquel.

\- Minha filha, você é muito enrolada!

\- Ok, mãe. Já tô aqui. Vamos?

\- Vão indo, eu só vou pegar a garrafinha da geladeira.

Paula vê sua mãe voltando pra cozinha, e então segue em direção à porta de saída, onde Sergio está esperando.

Sergio. Eles ainda não haviam se falado hoje.

Será que ele havia lido a carta? E se ele leu, será que ele vai querer conversar sobre?

Já fazia muitos anos que Paula via a Sergio como uma figura paterna, mas há alguns meses ela começou a sentir vontade de chamá-lo de pai. A princípio ela tentou afastar a ideia, coisa mais absurda uma pessoa do tamanho dela chamando os outros de pai! Mas a verdade é que ela o ama e admira muito, e de alguma forma esta palavrinha de três letras parecia fazer com que tudo tivesse um peso diferente.

Então vieram as conversas de ontem. Tanto sobre seu pai biológico, quanto sobre a história de Sergio. E de repente ela estava tão certa quando o amor naquela família, de que o Sergio já era seu pai, só faltava o título.

Em circunstâncias normais ela provavelmente guardaria este desejo para si por muito tempo ainda. Mas se sua mãe e Sergio tiveram coragem de se abrir sobre situações tão delicadas, ela também seria capaz de se abrir sobre seu anseio secreto.

E foi o que ela fez. Agora falta saber qual será a reação de Sergio.

Paula respira profundamente e caminha em direção a ele, que se apressa a abrir a porta pra ela sair.

\- Bom dia, minha filha. 

A voz grave a surpreende, e Paula precisa levantar a cabeça e olhar fixamente para o homem segurando a porta, para ter certeza de que não estava imaginando nada. Sergio sorrindo, olhos quase que cerrados pela alegria, mas Paula ainda consegue detectar um brilho diferente, um brilho de... expectativa? Seria tudo isso tudo verdade mesmo?

\- Bom dia, pai. Dormiu bem?

E os dois seguem pela areia, caminhando e conversando até o barco da família.

Raquel os observa a uma pequena distância, agradecendo ao Universo pelos tesouros mais preciosos que ela poderia ter em sua vida.

**Author's Note:**

> Tem sido muuuuuuito difícil de eu conseguir tempo pra escrever (eu literalmente virei a noite escrevendo hj e já tenho que ir direto pro trabalho), então please, me diga o que vc achou :D
> 
> O que vc sentiu enqnto lia? Qual sua parte favorita?  
> Ficou nítido quais foram os três segredos? E a Hora Zero?  
> Tô virada e cheia das inseguranças, então por favor ajuda a amiga aqui comentando hehe
> 
> Beeeijo!  
> (Se quiserem dar um cheiro no tt, sou @Lisbonissima)


End file.
